OMK2 Lost Chapters: Waffle Syrup
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Rei is enjoying waffles in bed thanks to Kai. but then he forgot the plate was on the bed when he leans back. now Kai has to wash his hair to get the syrup out. side story of OMK2


**Tyson: **Lir I can't believe you actually wrote this after you were stupid enough to do it yourself.

**Lirin: **(tosses up ducktape) enough from the peanut gallery dragoon. or the next fic is you and Max and it wont be happy

**Tyson:** (glare) that's low Lir.

**Lirin:** i want more waffles. Ty your doing the disclaimer. make sure you get everything in it, okay? (leave for the kitchen)

**Tyson:** i can't believe her. so damn controlling

**Max:** but Ty she lets us live here for free. you could at least me a little nicer.

**Tyson:** fine. so yeah Lirin doesn't own Beyblade, Eggo Waffles or their buttery syrup, Nintendo DS, or Pokemon.

**Max: **and Ripples is her real cat. and his actions are true to himself. oh and this also ties in with OMK2. please enjoy Rei's misery.

**Kai:** i'll going to hurt you Max. (chase Max around the house)

* * *

**Waffle Syrup**

Rei sighed as he sat on the king bed waiting for Kai to come back with his breakfast. It wasn't like he couldn't get it himself. But since his arm trapped in the cast, Kai's been waiting on him hand and foot, it was a nice change. But still he wanted to do some things himself.

The door creaked opened revealing Kai carrying a plate and glass of milk.

"Thanks for the waffles, Kai" Rei smiled as he looked at the plate in front of him.

"Anything for you, Kitten" Kai returned the smile. "I'll be in my study if you need anything else."

"Okay."

Rei picked up the fork in his good hand and started to cut into the round sticky goodness. The golden brown syrup dripped onto the plate where he cut it. His mouth started to water as it waited for the first taste of heaven.

The homestyle taste of the waffle mixed with the buttery flavor of the syrup on his tongue causing him to moan lightly. It's been far too long since he allowed himself the pleasure the toasted waffles gave him.

He licked his lips after he finished the last small wedge getting all the wonder tasting syrup off them before attacking the fork with he swift darting tongue. He only thing he didn't attack the plate he left on Kai's pillow. After all he did have to make a good example for his kits.

After he finished his glass of milk, Rei reached into his nightstand and pulled out his DS for some game action. He Pokemon had become quiet strong since this was all he ever spend him time on now.

"Hi Ripples" he greeted his orange cat as it jumped on the bed. He had been playing the game for over an hour now.

Ripples meowed and nudged Rei's hand that had the game system trying to get attention. Rei put the system on his lap as he leaned back on Kai's pillows, his head hitting something hard.

Golden eyes widened as he remembered that the sticky plate was on those pillows.

"Ripples, off" he told the cat so he could sit back up and examine the damage done to his unbound hair.

Again Ripples meowed but stayed where he was. Rei sighed as he reached over and grabbed the cat treats on Kai's side.

"So this is how you want to play?" Rei asked the yellow eye kitty. "Come on boy" he held out the treats in his good hand and slowly lured the cat off him.

With the cat off him and the DS abandoned on the bed, Rei dashed to the bathroom to use the mirror to see his damage.

A soft squeak escaped his lips as he felt the stickiness in his hair. He turned so he could see the spot in the mirror better and screamed when he realized how much was there.

Kai who had heard the hurried feet and scream, dropped his pen and papers to see what was wrong with his koi.

He sighed with relieve when he got to the bathroom door a few minutes later and found Rei with his head sticking under the sink in a poor attempt to wash it while keeping his left arm dry.

"Want some help?" Kai asked as he moved to stand behind the neko.

"Yes, and this is your fault too." Rei pouted as he moved his head out from the sink allowing water to roll down his face

"And how is this my fault, my wet Kitten?" Kai asked smugly.

"You put too much syrup on the waffles and it got all over the plate and now it's in my hair." Rei continued to pout as Kai led him over to the shower.

"Sorry Kitten" Kai sounded as if he was. "And next time I'll let you deal with it. But for now, strip and get in."

Rei did as he was told and took his clothes off and got in the shower. Kai not too far behind him with the plastic wrap for the cast. Once that was on Kai turned on the water.

Seconds later warm water was hitting them. Rei purred as Kai's hand started to rub the top of his head to calm him down. Subconsciously he wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.

They stood there for a few minutes before Kai pulled away to grab a bottle of shampoo. He rubbed the white goop together in his hands before tugged Rei out of the spray to get his hair lathered properly especially getting the spot the syrup had clung to.

Rei purred louder as Kai's hand massaged his scalp getting the shampoo everywhere. For once he could say he was glad his arm was in a cast and he got syrup in his hair.

"Time to rinse" Kai said and guided Rei back under the warm spray. Rei tilted his head back and Kai ran his fingers through the white bubbly raven locks washing the shampoo out.

They repeated this a couple more times before Kai was positive that the stickiness was gone and Rei won't complain about it. So he carefully reached around his quiet and happy koi, to shut the water off.

"Wait Kai," Rei's voice suddenly spoke up. Kai stopped in mid reach. "You didn't condition it."

Kai sighed. "Alright."

Kai soon found himself and Rei in the far end of the shower rubbing his koi's mint tea conditioner in his hands before rubbing it into the raven locks to keep them soft, shiny and smooth.

"Thanks Kai" Rei smiled as the familiar hands ran thought his hair again.

"Well it was 'my fault'" Kai's voice dripped with a bit of sarcasm. "Are you all set now?"

Rei release his hold on Kai and ran his good hand through his hair. His smile grew when he didn't feel the rough spot he did earlier. "Uh huh."

"Good" Kai sighed as he turned off the water and opened the glass shower door. He stepped out first before offering a hand to help Rei out. Rei took the hand and stepped out himself and soon found a big fluffy blue towel being wrapped around him. He didn't realize Kai had slipped his hand way to grab the object.

"Kai," Rei asked as he sat on the toilet watching Kai get dressed.

"Hn?" Kai turned to look at the neko and noticed he was looking sad. "What is it?"

"Um, you know I appreciate everything you're doing for me, right?"

Kai nodded with a look of confusion on his face.

"But I want to do things for myself, well at least what I can do. I'm so bored not doing anything but playing my DS and watching TV. I know my arm is broken, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything. And I promise if I need any help I'll come and find you. Plus this way I know I won't get any more syrup in my hair cause the plate was forgotten about on the bed."

Kai stared into determined golden eyes as he thought. "You promise to get me if you need help?"

"Of course" Rei said with a smile.

"Alright then. But please don't push yourself too much."

I won't." Rei leaned over and kissed Kai softly on the lips before pulling away again. "Now will you help me get dressed and brush my hair."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Ripples purred as he licked up the sticky goodness that was the remains of Rei's waffle syrup.

* * *

**Lirin:** well thats all for this bit of randomness. i hope everyone enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. thanks and hugs


End file.
